Even Devil's fall in love
by Cheli-chan
Summary: As some new neighbours arrive in the neighbourhood people get curious and start making assumptions but all are far from the truth. Characters included: Vergil,Dante,Lady,Trish and plenty of my custom characters. HINT for later on-Dante falls in love E E


**Prologue**

**"I want you to keep an eye out for him, we cannot take action just yet."**

_The white haired twin stated as he walked off into the darkness. His female servant sighed and stood in the room full of darkness, the other two minions of the half-demon laughed and followed his exit. The only one left standing was the only human servant of Master Vergil, Belinda. _

* * *

**Day 1 - Arrival **

**"Have you seen the new neighbours."**

_One of the passing spectators said as they watched the moving people lift the furniture into the new resident's apartment. They were all curious into who the new neighbours were, what kind of personalities they could have. _

**"Oh look, I think that's them."**

_A young woman said as she pointed to the three girls behind a moving truck. Three stylish looking girls, compared to the ones in this neighbourhood they were radiant. They looked around mid-twenties, and they all had blonde hair except for the one in the middle; She had brunnette. As the girls drew closer the crowds around the house reduced and eventually no one was watching. The trio looked around their surroundings and then headed inside their apartment._

**"Something feels so strange about them, Don't you think?"**

_The devil hunter, known simply as Lady, said as she stared at her blonde companion who simply shrugged in return. Still, Lady had a strange feeling about these girls. She felt a strange presence in the air, like something or someone had return..._

* * *

**Day 2 - Meeting**

_The famous trio of the neighbour were the talk of the city, everyone from the bars to the clubs all talk about them. Different rumours spredding for each of them, but the biggest one was that they were all apparantly assasins. Only if they knew the truth. _

_ It was a simply friday night, many people straight from work came to the Forbidden Tree. The most popular bar in town, most of the girl were strippers from the Love Planet and the men were all horned up clients from there. The most famous customer of the two was indeed Dante Sparda, he was surrounded by his two companions named Trish and Lady. All their conversation was about their new neighbour, well Trish and Lady's conversation. Dante was too distraction by the 'hot' bar hostess, nevertheless the two continued in their gossip._

_From no where, the talk of the town strolled in. They weren't stupid, they new people were gossiping about them. They could assume all they want but they would never be correct. All the eyes in the room were on hers, all but the infamous devil hunters sat at the bar; they still continued. The leader Belinda, or so it seemed, immediatly stormed over to the girls and grabbed the drink out of the brunette's hand._

**"You think you are so clever, talking about us like we're objects. Well here's news for ya', all of your assumptions are wrong and you'd better get that out of your head," **_It was by this time when the whole bar stopped looking at the other two in the famous trio gave them glares. _**"Oh yeah, you forgot your drink."**

_The one known as Belinda threw the drink at the other brunnette, and in return simply got a 'Uh!' sound in return and a strut out. The blonde with the different coloured eyes burst out laughing. Then Belinda grabbed her pizza of the bar counter and dropped it down her black outfit, she followed Lady's exit._

**"I hope that'll teach you to assume things about people you do not know."**

* * *

**Day 2 - A Night in the Shadows**

_It had been a few hours since the whole scene was stirred up, no one else had approached them; they were all probly frightened. The two blondes in the famous trio had decided to leave, Amber and Shakia had got up from their seats and left Belinda to herself. After a while, Belinda decided to leave. The bar had emptied out, only a few people were left including a white haired man still at the bar. _

_ Belinda walked out of the Forbidden Tree with her shall on her shoulders to keep her warm, it wasn't until she was at a street light that she realised she was being followed. She turned to face her stalker and tried to pull out her small handgun someone gave her, but her attempts failed. He grabbed her by the arm and trapped them behind her back, with his free hand he grabbed her face and tried to caress it. She squirmed at the thought and shivered away, she tried to kick his private area but he deflected it with his leg._

**"Get off me! Somebody! Help!"**

_Belinda was left struggling for only about half a minute after her cry for help, in a flash her stalker was pushed to the wall by the same white haired guy from the bar._

**"I say you leave her alone."**

_For some strange reason, she felt like she'd seen him before the bar and then he turned around. She noticed he had the same face as... Master Vergil. Could this be the brother he told her to 'keep an eye on'. As her stalker fled, her rescuer came closer towards. Belinda couldn't help but react and jump back. _

**"Babe, I'm not gonna' hurt you. Hey, wait. You're the girl from the bar, the one who's new right? You gotta watch out for creeps like him, I'm the protector of the peace here."**

_He empathised on Protector, which obviously meant he was joking. She slightly laughed at his comment but nodded to his question. She started noticing the small differences between him and Dante, they both parted their hair differently and definatly had different sparkles to their eyes. Master Vergil wore alot of blue, his brother wore red; like completly opposites. They're personalities are pole aparts, she could already tell Dante was the confident and arrogant one and Vergil is the calm and collected sibling._

**"What's your name Beautiful."**

_That caught Belinda from her thoughts of the siblings, she immediatly stared at him and started walking off slowly._

**"Belinda.."**

_The apparantly younger of the siblings gave a cocky smile and walked up next to her._

**"I'm Dante, if you already haven't been fantasising about me."**

_He gave a wink to her after his comment, she chuckled and gave a slight smile to him, she nodded to him in agreement. She would've thought he would have got the message by now that she doesn't talk to strangers, but he continued by her side. She could tell he was persistant and for some reason she had a feeling he was a kind hearted person. _

**"You just gonna' ignore me?'**

**"No..."**

_Belinda simply continued walking with Dante following in the odd silence, he looked at the building that said Devil May Cry and turned to her with a smirk._

**"Well seems as you're not saying anything, I'm going to be your knight and shining armour in the moonlight. You can count on me babe and I'll protect you."**

_He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into his embrace, she was very uncomfortable with the idea. She could definatly see the difference between the brothers. _

**"No, I need to go home."**

**"You sure? I'll protect you and keep you warm."**

_At this point she had squirmed out from his embrace. She shook her head and stepped back. _

**"No! I'm going to my house, thank you very much."**

_Dante gave a cocky chuckle, Belinda knew he was a womanizer but she got another aura off the twin brother of her master. He simply gave a hand gesture in the air and backed off._

**"K' I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be ok. There are alot of perverts who have heard about you."**

_Ironic, she thought but this was no Ironic matter. His voice seemed serious for the first time, she gave a slight nod to him._

**"How about I walk you home, that's it."**

_Belinda turned into her direction of her house and started walking. She gestured Dante to follow, he complied._

**"Just for reference, that's where I live if you need me."**

_He gave her another wink, a trademark she'd remember him for. The two got into an actually conversation on how she decided to move here and what she actually did, not what everyone thought. Although she didn't reveal all details, just the cover up ones. She wouldn't tell why she really were here._

_ Time passed quickly as they chatted, by the time they actually got into it. They arrived at her appartment, she turned to Dante and smiled._

**"Thank you, see you around."**

_She gave a pathetic wave as she turned around and walked to her door, Dante mumbled something but she ignored it and continued. She couldn't be any later than she said she would be back. Dante stood in the spot he left her for quite a while and then left, little did he know that his white haired twin was watching him._

**"Interesting."**

* * *

**Day 2 - The real Plan**

**"Welcome back."**

_Her master said to Belinda as she secretly sneaked in. He was sat on the couch with two of his female demons slaves by his side, obviously preparing for something. _

**"So, I see you met my **_brother_**."**

_Belinda gave a quick nod and stood in front of him as he gestured. The two girls got up and walked to the window._

**"Forget the plan we had before, I have a better one."**

[ _Chelichan__: _I had some spare time in the holidays and started replaying the DMC series in chronicle order, so I started with DMC 3 and then played to DMC 4 . I couldn't be bothered with DMC 2. Then I had a spurged off idea and ended up writing my ideas down and down deciding to make a fanfic about it, I started it right at the end of my holidays and just decided to finish it. It does get better 3 I swear, I know Belinda isn't the best of names for our main lead but still I think it's cool. ]


End file.
